This invention relates generally to a smoking bowl for use with a smoking device and more particularly to an improved reversible smoking bowl used in combination with a stem that is part of a smoking device.
Prior art smoking bowls, are generally well known, however, such water pipes generally suffer from the disadvantages that they generally only have one-sized compartment for disposing tobacco therein for smoking purposes with the other end of the smoking bowl providing an attaching means to secure the bowl to a stem of a smoking device.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved smoking bowl.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a smoking bowl which is easy to clean and is capable of being reversed to accommodate either a large or small charge of tobacco, at the user's option.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a smoking bowl which is sturdy and rugged in its construction.
Yet an additional object of this invention is to provide a reversible smoking bowl which is well suited for the purpose of smoking rare and expensive tobaccos.